


Saying Goodbye

by Melissa1226



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: When the War is over there is only one person that Hermione wants to see before she dies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes for this one shot.
> 
> Ron never came back when he left, and instead Ginny came. She had a talent for medicine and came to help Harry and Hermione as they fought. They are also older, Ginny is 18, Harry and Hermione are 20 at the end of the war.

Hermione slowly looked around the ruin and rubble that was once Hogwarts, her breath coming out in harsh gasps. Her eyes filling up as she took in the chaos around her…………There were so many bodies littered across the court yard….. so many screams….. so many cries…. The sounds echoed around her making her heart rip in half. 

It was the end………. It had ended……… finally it was over……. She had watched as Harry fell from Hagrid’s arms and turned and faced Voldemort. She had watched for a moment as Harry and Voldemort flew through the air, but she had turned to see the remaining Death Eaters attacking who was left. They knew that they had two options kill or be killed and hope their master won and so they attacked as they watched their master try to kill Harry. 

So she had turned…. Pushed away the pain….. the exhaustion ……….. and She fought……… she fought against everyone she could see………. She fought for her life… for the people around her. Until Voldemort fell and the death eaters apparated away with a new fear of being captured and sent to Azkaban. 

She pulled herself back from the memories to look around again trying to focus through the pain spreading through her body. She nearly fell to her knees as she turned in circles to look for someone that she knew. She could feel the exhaustion in her body as she tried to walk around …. It seeped into her very bones. A sob caught in her throat as her eyes scanned and she saw no one… no one she needed. She limped towards the front of the castle, clenching her arm. The throbbing in her arm the last few weeks had migrated up into her shoulder. She could still remember…… still feel as Bellatrix had carved the word into her arm and shot the curse into the open wound. The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

When they had been rescued, she covered her arm and told Harry that she was fine…….. She told everyone that she was fine. Even when Ginny cornered her about healing her… she had shaken her head and walked away. She knew…. She knew there was no way to fix this……… no way to change it….. she was dying….. She had been dying the last few weeks.

She didn’t want them to worry… to think about her as the war was coming to an end….. so she lied…… she lied every time Harry looked at her as she clench her hand. 

She lied to Ginny every time she asked her if she was ok…. She lied to everyone. 

And now she knew her time was running out…. She had felt it each day as the curse drained more and more of her energy…. As it moved her forearm to her shoulder…… and today………… today had pushed her over the edge…. With every curses thrown at her….. every piece of magic she used she felt the curse taking over her body. She felt the exhaustion start to pull her under and she knew… she didn’t have much time….

She fell to her knees on the cobblestone as she gasped through another round of pain……. she knew it was close and now there was only one thing on her mind…. One place…. One person she needed to see. One person she wanted to talk to one last time. She took a deep breath pushing the pain away…… her teeth catching her lip into a deep bite until the split in it started to bleed. 

She pushed down another sob down as her vision started to blur…….. she couldn’t let this be the end…. She had to see him one last time…. Had to ask him why… tell him… give him. But she couldn’t think. She pulled her arm up and clutched it close to her chest as she tried to breath through the pain. 

“Hermione?” She heard called out behind her. She looked up to see Ginny running towards her, sliding to her knees next to her. “Hermione… what happened… where are you hurt?” She asked grabbing Hermione’s face. 

Hermione blinked up at her, “I need your help.” Hermione said reaching up to clench her wrist, “Please…. I need help.”

Ginny nodded at her, “Where are you hurt?”

Hermione shook her head, “No……….. I need to go somewhere… I need to help to apparate there… I not strong enough.” She said softly. “Is everyone here ok?” She asked.

Ginny nodded, “I saw mom and dad… they are helping with the injured…. Harry and all the boys are taking care of the last of the death eaters…….” She paused and looked around, “We lost a lot of people….. a lot of kids and Auror’s but we were lucky….. all of our family is ok.” She said gently.

Hermione nodded carefully, “Ok………. Can you help me… I need…. I don’t have a lot of time.” She asked. 

Ginny nodded, “You…………” She paused closing her eyes, “You have not been telling me the truth……. I knew it.” She shook her head, “I was doing some research… I think I can reverse it.”

Hermione shook her head, “It is to late….. now I need to do something before……” She trailed off and Ginny nodded at her, slowly helping her stand. 

“Where do you want to go.” Ginny asked wrapping her arm around Hermione carefully, “I will take you anywhere.”

Hermione gave her a small smile, “Bulgaria……. The quidditch stadium.” She whispered. “I checked few days ago… where he would be…. He should be at practice….. but I need my bag.” 

Ginny nodded, “I always knew………… it’s a far trip… will you make it?” She asked her softly before calling out for Hermione’s bag.

Hermione nodded watching as it sailed into Ginny’s hand, “I will make it………… just take me……… I know where… I will steer if you use your power.” She said softly clenching at Ginny’s side with her good arm.

“Hold on.” Ginny whispered, “I will take you…. I promise.”

Hermione closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt the magic pull her through time and space until she felt grass under her feet. She gasped at the nauseous feeling centering in her stomach that always left her feeling so breathless when they landed. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to get her balance back……… but the world kept spinning behind her eyelids and her stomach kept clenching. She felt the world tilting and turing under her feet and she stumbled clenching Ginny tighter. 

“Mione…How did you get us inside the stadium?” Ginny whispered looking around, turing when she heard yelling from behind them.

Hermione gave a soft tired chuckle, slowly opening her eyes to see the sun reflecting off the goal post, “Magic.” She whispered making Ginny roll her eyes before turning slowly to look at the men in Quidditch uniforms landing around them. 

“Кой сте вие.” Was being yelled over and over at them, wands pulled out and pointing at them. 

Ginny shook her head at them before calling out softly, “English?”

One of the men stepped forward, “Who are you?” His wand pointing at her face, “Vhere did you come from?”

Ginny looked over at Hermione and truly realized how bad they looked in the pristine quidditch field. They were both covered in dust and dirt and blood. Hermione looked far worse, cuts across the side of her face, her lip split…her arm tucked up by her ribs, leaning mostly on Ginny as the pain seeped away most of her energy. Her long brown hair was curling wildly down her back full of the debris from the fight they went through. 

Hermione slowly pulled herself out of Ginny’s arms to walk forward, “I am looking for Viktor.” She said softly. 

The man who stepped forward shook his head, “WHO ARE YOU.” He pointed his wand at her face, “VHERE DID YOU COME VROM?”

Hermione gave a soft nod, “We just came from Hogwarts……. From the final battel against Voldemort.” She said quietly, trembling as she tried to stand on her own.

The man lowered his wand, “You speak his name.” he said.

Hermione nodded, “Fear of a name only increases fear of the person…” She paused taking a breath with a soft smile, “Besides, we no longer have to worry about fearing him…….. he is dead.”

The man narrowed his eyes at her, “How you know….. that he is dead?” He asked carefully. 

Hermione looked back to Ginny who nodded before turning to look at the man again, “Because we watched the final battle…. We watched him fade into speaks of nothingness as he was defeated.” She said carefully. 

The man looked to the others before talking in rapid Bulgarian, Hermione looked over at Ginny who shook her head. He turned back to Hermione, “You vought……” He asked.

Hermione nodded, “Yes we fought…….. but please.” She said swaying slightly, “Is Viktor here…….. it is important and I don’t have a lot of time.”

The man nodded, “He is in vith medwitch…. Broke his finger vhen trying to catch snitch.” He said.

Hermione nodded, “Can you call him……… please, quickly.” She asked, her face losing more color, her breath coming out in shorter gasps.

The man looked at her carefully, “who are you?” He asked eyes narrowing. 

Hermione closed her eyes as she tilted her head down, her hand starting to shake. She slowly looked up with a small smile, “Hermione…….. and you are Dimitar… right?” she asked.

The man narrowed his eyes at her, “How you know that?” He asked her, his wand raising up slightly. 

Hermione smiled at him, “Because Viktor told me about you…” She slowly lifted up her good arm to point at the scar above his lip, “Said that you got that in a bar fight while chasing after a girl…... that he had tried and fix it himself and he messed it up so bad that you had to get help anyway and got in trouble.” She said giving a soft giggle that made Dimiter give back booming laugh. He lowered his wand shaking his head, “You are vne…… ven that he only talks about vhen he has drank to much vireball viskey.” 

Hermione nodded, “I might be…... maybe.” She said softly.

Dimiter shook his head, “No… you are the vne…………... he always said the angel with the vild hair and bright smile…... the vne who is brave and kind and smart.” He took a breath, “You are the vne.” He held his wand out and called out Viktor’s name telling him to come to the field quickly, so it echoed around the stands before turning back to her, “You are not ok.” He asked softly.

Hermione shook her head giving him a soft smile, refusing to say anything. 

Dimiter shook his head, “Can ve help?” He asked softly.

Hermione shook her head, “Nothing left to do……… .” She paused as she heard the yelling behind her and her heart stuttered. She finally heard the voice that she missed the last year….. the voice that she dreamt of at night…. the voice that helped her through the worst of times. She closed her eyes, just letting the voice seep into her……. She gave a soft smile when she heard what was coming out of his mouth. 

“Vuck….Vhat is so important Dimi… I vas vith medvitch.” Viktor said looking down at his hand as he stalked towards the group. 

For once Hermione’s fear took over as she refused to turn to look at him……. Refused to look at Viktor. She clenched her arm tighter to her chest as she looked at Dimiter who gave her a small smile. She could see Viktor from the corner of her eye, and she started to shake. 

Hermione took a breath and finally moved to watch as Viktor stalked over to Dimiter, “Vhat was so important I haff come out right now?” He said putting his hand on his hips with a scowl.

Hermione finally took another deep breath and pulled her courage around her like a coat and whispered, “Hello Viktor.” She watched as Viktor’s entire body went rigid and she clenched her aching arm tighter to her chest, “I had to come and give you something.” She said softly. 

She watched as he slowly turned to face her, his hands clenched at his sides……. His breaths coming out in harsh gasps, eyes wild as he took her in. She slowly bit her lip, flinching when the split opened again. “I know that you probably don’t want to see me……….. but I had to give you something…. It is important.” She said looking back to Ginny. Ginny nodded walking over to her and holding out her bag.

Viktor still said nothing, only staring at her… taking in every inch of her……….. his eyes raking like hot coals over her. Hermione gave a small smile before reaching over to the bag and waving her hand so a box flew out. She held her hand up to have it hover before silently unlocking the lock and reaching inside. 

“You do vandless magic…. Silent magic?” Dimiter asked, his eyes wide. 

Hermione gave a small smile, “Sometimes….” She said before she looked over at Viktor who still stood frozen, “I know………” She paused taking a deep breath, “I know that you didn’t really ask for these ………. That you probably don’t want them……….. but I had to give them to you before….” She gave a small shrug and soft smile, “Here.” She said holding out her hand, the letters in them tightly wrapped with a ribbon.

Viktor looked from Hermione to the at the letters then back at Hermione… then he just started walking.......… stalking towards her until she was wrapped tightly in his arms, his face pushed into her hair, “Mila?” He whispered, his voice catching. He pushed his hands into her hair and pulled her face back to look down at her, “Сърцето ми.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “You know I don’t speak Bulgarian, as much as I try…….” She shook her head, “I never get any better.” She whispered. She tried to take a step back but his hands tightened in her hair as he shook his head, his thumbs brushing across her cheek. 

“Viktor…” She said, “Can you take these.” She asked holding up the letters between them. “I can’t stay long….. but I wanted you to have these.” She said her body starting to tremble. 

Viktor shook his head, “I am not understating vhat you are saying….. vhat you mean you haff to go?” He said his eyes looking over her face, his finger brushing over the cut by her eye. “Vhat happened…… are you ok?” He asked his hands trembling. 

Hermione gave a small smile, “We fought Voldemort and the Death Eaters….. Voldemort is dead.” She said. She looked down at the letters in her hands, “I know that you… that we stopped writing back and forth the last year…. But I while I was gone… I still wrote to you and I wanted you to have them.” She pulled his hands down from her face and took a step back watching as his eyes flashed at her before narrowing. She quickly pushed the letters into his hands then she paused and looked up at him. She slowly lifted her hand to bush her fingers down his face, smiling softly when he closed his eyes for a moment leaning into her touch. “I wanted to see you one more time.” She whispered watching the startled look in his eyes when they flew open. 

She slowly took a limping step back away from him, her fingers brushing down his cheek, grazing his chest before her arm fell to her side. She watched as his eyes flashed as she took another step back and kept putting the distance between them. 

“Stop.” He whispered stepping to follow her, “Vhat are you saying….” He watched her limp back, his eyes taking in every flinch…….. every wobble in the way she moved. “Stop….” He said going to follow, “Her-my-knee………. You are confusing me….. you come here. Say that you need to give me something….. but then leafe without talking to me?” His hands being held out to reach for her. “You say see me vne last time?”

Hermione gave a soft smile, “I should not have come here…. I should have just sent the letters…..” She shook her head at him, “But I wanted to see your face one last time.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Vhat do you mean…..you keep saying this…. Vne last time?” He asked, his voice catching, “And vhy do you write letter and not send them?” His hand reaching out to grab at her. 

Hermione shook her head, “Because you stopped writing and I didn’t want to keep sending mine… making you feel like you had to respond…. Or that I was forcing myself on you.” She said shaking her head. 

Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Vhat are you talking about…. I not stop writing letters…. You did.” He watched as she took another step away and he growled in frustration, “Stop valking away…. You are hurt……” he said watching her limp.

Hermione shook her head, “No…. I wrote you after Christmas several letters… before we left…. You didn’t.” She shook her head at him, “You didn’t answer any of my letters….. I sent 5 before I realized that you didn’t want to write back.” She said shaking her head in confusion, her limp becoming worse as she slowly started to feel her self-fading away. 

Viktor scowled, “I vrite you…. Until after Christmas…. For another 2 months….. I vaited for you to send letter back… but none came.” He watched as she shook her head, her hand clenching at her arm, “STOP” He demanded as she took another step back.

Hermione shook her head in confusion before looking over at Ginny who shook her head at her. She turned back to Viktor, “Viktor I need you to know………….. I never stopped writing you……… I always wrote to you. It was the letters that made everything better.” She took a deep breath shaking her head, “It doesn’t matter.” She whispered. 

Viktor shook his head, “How it doesn’t matter.” He snarled, “You vere vriting the entire time….. I vas thinking that you did not care….. of course, it matters.” He said shaking his head at her, eyes narrowed. 

Hermione rubbed her head, “Because Viktor…. It is to late…. It is.” She took a breath and held up a hand when he went to grab her. His eyes narrowed when he hit an invisible barrier, she watched as his scowl deepened and his fist hit the wall, “It’s too late now………. Goodbye Viktor.” She whispered before turning to Ginny who held out a hand to help her as she stumbled. She could hear the entire team yelling now, trying to help Viktor bring the barrier down. She could hear Viktor yelling her name, but she could not look back… she could barely stand now. 

Ginny’s eyes filled as looked back at the men yelling, “Hermione, are you sure about this….. leaving now.” She asked sliding a hand around her waist to help her. Hermione turned to see Viktor hitting the barrier screaming her name.

Hermione shook her head, “I have to go…. I have to leave before it is to late.” She said trying to walk down the field away from the players.

Ginny shook her head, feeling more of Hermione’s weight lean on her, “To late for what… Hermione…. You heard him… he never wanted to stop writing you… and now you are going…... you are not going to let him say goodbye?” She tripped as Hermione’s Knees gave out and they fell to the field. “Hermione……. I am scared that if I take you back you won’t make the trip.” She said carefully laying Hermione on the grass to look up at the blue sky. She looked over at the team that was trying to pull down the invisible ward with wands now. “You have to decide now… the ward will not last and you need to let him tell you goodbye.” She said as tears streamed down her face.

Hermione looked up at the bright sky and knew she did not have much time left and realized that in her final moment she wanted to be selfish…. She wanted Viktor by her side, she wanted to tell him goodbye. She looked over to the wall and team and gave a soft wave, so the team fell forward towards them. The entire team ran to surround them but it was Viktor that slid to his knees next to her and reached unsteady hands to cup her face. 

“Сърцето ми…… vhat is going on?” He said, his hand shaking as he cupped her face, “How do ve help you…….” His voice shook as he saw how pale Hermione her breath was now, how was coming out in small gasps. 

He looked up at Ginny with wild eyes, “Vhat curse so we can fix it?” He begged her and looked down when Hermione reached up to lay her hand on his chest and give him a soft smile. He leaned down his lips brushing her forhead before looking up at Ginny, “How do ve help her?”

Ginny shook her head as she kneeled on the other side of Hermione, her hands resting on her arm, “It’s too late.” She whispered tears streaming down her face. She watched as Viktor shook his head at her. 

“NO.” He yelled, “NO She vill be ok… I vill make her be ok.” He paused to look down at Hermione as she coughed. “My luff…. My…… you vill be ok… I vill not let you leave me again.” He said as he kissed her cheeks…… Her forhead…… her lips. The tears in his eyes falling down onto Hermione’s cheeks. 

His breath caught when her hand lifted up and she brushed her fingers down his beard, “I am so glad that I came to give you the letters……….” She paused and closed her eyes, “I wish I would have kept sending you the letters…... but I am glad that I brought them to you… I wanted to see your face one more time… even if you didn’t want to see mine.” She whispered as her breath started to come out is soft bursts…... “Viktor.” She said closing her eyes for a moment, “Do you remember when I said that I was having a hard time learning Bulgarian?”

Viktor closed his eyes laying his forhead on hers before brushing her lips with another kiss, “Da.” He whispered brokenly.

She opened her eyes to look at him, her fingers brushing his cheek once…… then over his nose, “I was practicing one thing………. So, I could say it at least once to you.” She whispered, her breath catching as she blinked up at him.

Tears streamed down Viktor’s face as he gave her a soft smile “Vhat is it you had to learn for me?” He asked cupping her cheeks softly, his hands trembling.

Hermione looked up at him and whispered so softly it carried on the wind like a musical note, “Обичам те.” Making the light in Viktor’s eyes flare. But his eyes widened in fear as her hand slid off his face and her eyes turned to the blue sky before slowly sliding closed until her lashes brushed her cheeks. 

“no.” Viktor whispered as he began to shake her, “NO.” He screamed when she was limp on the ground. “NO.” He screamed to the heaven as he gathered her in his arms crying out like a wounded animal…. “Please no.” His team watched with tears in their eyes as he rocked her back and forth, her arms limp around them… they watched him cry out his anguish as he buried his face into her hair.

Dimiter looked over to see Ginny curled over as she cried into her hands and he pulled her into his arms, “Vhat curse was it?” He asked… “Can ve safe her?” 

Ginny shook her head, “She was cursed weeks ago…. She knew this was going to happen. She knew but still fought…. She knew and still kept going.” Ginny grabbed onto his shirt. “She knew she was dying and didn’t tell any of us……… she just kept fighting.” She sobbed into his chest.

Viktor looked up at Ginny as he clenched Hermione tighter in his arms, his entire body shaking. “She knew… that she vas dying?” He asked voice breaking, “She knew and did not try to stop it?”

Ginny looked over at Victor, head resting on Dimiter’s chest, “She knew that there was no way to reverse the spell… so she fought and then she came to you.” She paused her voice catching, “Even the oldest magic says that the only fix is to re-live and tie her to another….” Ginny fell into Dimiter’s arms as her exhaustion finally won, as the pain and loss of her friend drained her of everything, “and I am not strong enough anyway… I can heal her wounds…… but breaking the curse…. I am not strong enough.” She said turning her face it to Dimiter’s chest. “I am not strong enough.” She whispered brokenly.

Dimiter looked over to at Viktor as he took in what Ginny was saying, and he watched as his oldest friend shattered as he held tight to the woman that he loved……. The woman that he talked of when he was drunk…... the women that he had waited for…. And he knew that Viktor would never be ok again. 

The war was over………... but the pain was just beginning. 

Сърцето ми- My heart  
Обичам те- I love you


	2. The Circle

Viktor clenched at Hermione, pulling her so tight against him that it looked like he was trying to pull her into his very being. Her body pulled onto his lap as he kneeled on his quidditch field…… his harsh gasps muted into her hair, tears pouring down his face as he sobbed. It was like the sun had been pulled from his world, like there was only darkness left surrounding him. 

His peace had left him.

From the moment he had met Hermione Granger he had felt peace………. Felt pure happiness and just…. peace…... She had a way of making him smile just by looking at him…... Making him feel like the most important wizard in the world… not because he was a famous seeker… or a rich Bulgarian from an important family…. But just because he was…. Viktor. 

She would roll her eyes at things others THOUGHT were important in his world…. but gasp in excitement when they talked about research or books……. about his passion of magical creatures…. Or his thoughts on current political influxes. She listened to everything he said…… anything he said……. and she had no problem telling him he was being stupid or entitled. She told him exactly what she was thinking even if she knew he would not agree or be upset. Because she was always honest with him, never trying to do or say what she thought he wanted. 

Even if they were just sitting in silence her presence calmed him……... her just sitting next to him, her head bent inside of a massive book, snorting to herself as she took notes…. Just her being next to him was all he needed. 

For the last 5 years he had loved her, spent every moment he could with her… been everything he could for her…. Just to get every second that he could with her. 

Oh, not to say everything was prefect…... she had caused other emotions……. Anger when she chose to follow Harry, to be in danger even he begged her to stay with him……. frustration when she was stubborn in what she believed what was right……. the fights they had were explosive with narrowed eyes and sharp words…. But never… ever mean words, she challenged him and stood up for what she thought, and they always compromised. Found common ground… found each other for sweet kisses after. 

He had felt sorrow when he stopped receiving her letters…... Despair when he wrote her and begged her to reply and she didn’t…… Hopelessness when there was no clear answer from her, and months passed. 

He remembered praying that she was ok after Christmas……. prayed… begging who ever was listening that she just no longer wanted to talk to him and was not hurt when he stopped receiving letters. 

Then another small part of him hoped that she was just busy, or worried about him getting letters from her if anyone found out. Then the anger came at her refusal to tell him why she did not want to talk to him anymore, the anger taking over like a vengeance until the panic came like a wave. He had lost her… she had stopped talking to him, she refused to answer him.

He had spent more time drunk the last 9 months since he had given up ever hearing from her in February than he had his entire 23 years. He trained, went to games and drank his pain away. 

No that was a lie…... that’s not all he did… he also poured over newspapers from around the world…. Desperate for any information he could find on her… desperate to make sure that she was not in the paper as another death…... as another casualty of war.

He laughed harshly through the sobs as he realized that she had survived for months running and fighting…. That she HAD NEVER STOPED loving him…. That she came to give him the letters she wrote to him... to see him before…. 

He could not say it…………. He could not even think it as the laughter turned back into sobs……. Everything he wanted was right here…. Her loving him… her coming to him… the war ended…. But now she was gone, and everything was lost. 

He wished she would have stayed with him when he begged……. He wished she would be fine even if she hated him…... he wished with everything he had that it was him laying there in her arms… that he could take her place…... He cried and begged to the universe so much that he missed the people apparating onto the field around them.

His team did not miss the new witches and wizards gathering on the field though, they quickly surrounded Viktor, Hermione, Ginny and Dimiter their wands coming up in defense. With each new drop of a wizard they became more agitated until finally one of the beaters yelled out, “Who are you?” His wand pointing at an older lady with shocking red hair. 

She quickly narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her wand back, “We know that they are here….. that you took Hermione and Ginny.” She said standing tall, “We have come to take them back.”

The Beater slowly lowered his wand, “Vhat you mean take… they come here to see some-vne…. Who are you?” he said again eyes narrowed at her. 

“I am Ginny and Hermione’s mother and I demanded that you give me back my daughters.” Molly yelled wand shaking in anger and fear. When the Order had realized the girls were missing, they became frantic until another student said that they had apparated. It quickly became a search for the girls as they were not ones to just leave. When an Aurora traced them to Bulgaria, it was a race with as many people that could fight came in a rush. 

Molly looked around the circle of players to see them surrounded by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, Remus, Kinsley, Neville, Fleur and Luna. These were the ones who could be spared from the devastation at Hogwarts. Molly looked back at the Beater, “Where are they?” She demanded, wand pointing. 

Ginny’s head snapped up from Dimiter’s chest, “Mom?” She whispered; the team slowly moved apart so the rest of the family could see the center… see Viktor clenching at Hermione………. See Ginny kneeling next to them. Molly gasped, running to them, falling on her knees.

“What……….. what happened?” She whispered seeing Hermione limp and Viktor sobbing. Her hand shaking as she held out her hand but not wanting to touch them.

Ginny shook her head as Harry slowly reached her side and dropped to his knees, “She……..” He looked at Ginny as tears started to slide down his face.

Ginny nodded, “She knew after the fight………. she wanted to tell him goodbye.” She said her breath hitching. She pulled herself out of Dimiter’s arms and launched herself at Harry, “She knew…………. She knew and didn’t want to tell us….” She said sobbing.

Harry nodded his arms slowly coming around to wrap her up, “There is something that we can do……….. there has to be something.” He whispered looking as Viktor slowly became numb, just resting his forhead on Hermione’s. Everyone around them looked on in ripping heartbreak, tears sliding down faces…. They thought they had won the battle, thought that it was going to be ok… but now they lost one…. They lost her. She was the glue that had held them all together………... and she was gone.

Harry pulled Ginny back and looked at her in the face, “You can do something…... I have seen you heal Gin…. You can bring her back.” He said nodding, “I know you can.”

Ginny shook her head, “I can’t…it is old magic…. It is curse reversing… I can not do that ………I can heal.” She paused looking at her hands as another sob pulled out of her, “I can…… Could heal the injuries that she has but it a curse………….. an old curse……… I would not even know where to start…. Besides she is gone. It is to late.” She said her face falling into her hands as another sob burst out of her like explosion.

Harry shook his head and started shaking her arms, “No…. no Ginny I know that you can do this….” He paused looking over at Viktor who had turned to look at them, his eyes blank and lost. “If anyone can do it, it is you Gin….. you just have to try.” He said desperately. 

Ginny shook her head, “No…. if anyone could have done it, it was Hermione……” She paused she saw Harry shaking his head at her and she ripped herself away from him, “Only Hermione could have done it and she is gone.” She whispered as she her face fell into her hands again, “I am not strong like her Harry…….. she has power I will never have.”

Harry shook his head and pointed at Hermione, “I saw you heal her… I have seen you bring her and me back from the brink of death Ginny……….” He yelled, “I know that you can heal her.” He yelled making the rest of their family look on and realize that in the last 9 months these 3 had been lost together in a world of pain and suffering that they would never really understand. 

Ginny stumbled trying to stand up, Dimiter reaching to help her. She clenched at his hand as she shook her head at Harry, “DO YOU THINK THAT I DON’T WANT TO SAVE HER?” She screamed, her voice breaking. “Do you think that I don’t want to trade places with her because she would be able to save me?” She said her voice breaking mid sob, “I would give all I have to help her….” She paused all of the anger draining out of her, “But I can’t……… I can’t” She said looking down at Hermione and Viktor. “I can’t bring the dead back to life Harry…….and I can’t break that curse…. Even if I did have the power…. There are to many factors still missing…. She would need to be bound to someone…. She would have to re-live every single part of receiving the curse…. Every single thing Harry. That alone may kill her despite reversing the curse…. In fact, I saw SOME of the things that happened in that curse and she barely made it, re-living it would probably kill her anyway.” She looked at Viktor who had started to look at her with hope, “Do you want her to re-live all of that only to have her die anyway?” She asked.

Harry nodded jaw clenched, “Yes.” He said standing, “Because she would want us to try… because you know that if it was me there, you know I would want you to try… because if it was you, you would want us to try.” He said pointing down at Hermione, “Ginny she is……..we cannot lose her.”

Ginny shook her head, “You are not listening Harry.” She whispered turing to face Dimiter who wrapped his arms around her, “I can not do the reversal spell, I am not strong enough and don’t even know it all… and even if I did, who would heal her from the re-living… I can’t do both.” Her hands clenched at Dimiter’s shirt as she finally lost all feeling, all her tears were gone. “I can’t do it.”

“I can.” Said a small older lady who was walking up to the group with a small smile. Everyone turned to look at her, wands raised in defense. When the Bulgarian team saw who it was, they lowered there wands, but it was Viktor’s broken voice that let the rest of the group putting down their wands, “Baba?”

The old lady smiled, “Yes my little seeker.” She whispered, she paused looking around the men and woman facing her, “I faff to help if I can.” She slowly walked over to Ginny, “You are strong.” She said putting her hand on her cheek, “But are you strong enough to help me?”

Ginny turned to look at the old woman, “I know you.” She whispered, “I saw you when I was researching the curse.” Her voice breaking.

The old lady smiled, “I knew you might need some help with the curse and gathering what I would need.” She gave a shrug looking over at Viktor who was clenching Hermione to his chest, his eyes wide as he looked on. She looked back to Ginny, “Were you able to get it all…. It all for nothing if we are missing anything.”

Ginny gave a small shake of her head “Almost all of it………… I don’t have her wand…. Hermione faced her on the battlefield but my mother took over.” She said softly.

The old woman turned to Molly, “You face Bellatrix? Were you able to take her wand?” She asked.

Molly shook her head for a second then stopped, “Well I disarmed her, her wand is probably on the ground somewhere at Hogwarts.” She whispered, hope blooming in her chest. 

The old woman nodded, “Good …. good…I will need it. Can you close your eyes and call it to you please.” She saw Molly hesitate and smiled, “It is easy, just like you would call your own wand as it is yours now.”

They all turned to Molly who held out her hand and closed her eyes and gasped when Bellatrix’s wand appeared. The old woman walked over and took it from Molly before walking over to Ginny, “You were not wrong… she will most likely die anyway….. her pain will be excruciating, and it will take her a long time to recover if she does make it…. Do you think she would want us to try?”

Ginny looked over at Hermione and Viktor before turing to Harry. She closed her eyes for a moment, “She would but only because she would know that we would want her too.” She whispered. Then she looked up eyes searching the old woman, “But who will she be bound to.” She whispered so softly not even Dimiter heard her and she was still encased in his arms.

The old lady smiled, “Only one here would be able to do it.” She said softly.

Ginny looked around, eyes hovering on Harry, but the old lady shook her head, “It must be the one who’s very soul calls out to her.” They both turned to Viktor. “And it will only work if hers calls out to his as his does to hers.”

Ginny closed her eyes, “So even now with everything, with all there is ……..she will still most likely die, but In so much more pain then she has already been through.” She said loud enough that everyone heard. 

The old lady shrugged, “Probably.” She said looking around because her eyes landed on the couple on the ground, “But even if the chance is small… is it not worth it?” She asked.

It was silent as they all thought, but it was Viktor’s voice that broke across the field, “The smallest chance is still worth it… any hope is worth trying.” He said lifting up Hermione in his arms as he slowly stood, “Baba, help me.” He begged his voice breaking, “I will give anything……….. do anything to have her back.” He said. Slowly the order members nodded walking up behind Viktor…….. soon his Team members followed nodding at her,

The old lady smiled, “We must go home then Viktor…. Your family is waiting and preparing.” She said. She looked around, “The spell will be long…. It will be hard and those who create the circle MUST not break…. But the more people that we have the more hope we have.” She said.

She walked over past everyone to stand under the goals, “If you are willing to come help please hold hands, I will bring you with us.” She said reaching out to hold Viktor’s shoulder as he held Hermione close. Viktor looked on as every member of his team rushed over to hold onto his hands and his grandmother, he watched as every member of the order rushed to grab onto each other. No one thought of staying behind. 

Viktor closed his eyes, his forhead on Hermione’s, “You see my luff, we are going to fight for you………. You must fight too.” He brushed his nose against hers, “you must vight…. You must not leafe me…” He tightened his arms around her as he felt the pull of leaving the stadium and gasped when they landed in his parents Manor. 

He looked up to see his mother and father running over to him, not even pausing to see the 20 new people in their home. “Viktor, Baba told us what was happening……… come we set up the space she needed.” They took in their son, broken, tear streaks running down his face, Hermione clenched in his arms. “If anyone can help her its Baba.” His mother said her hand on his cheek a gentle smile on her face. “Your brothers are coming also.” As soon as she finished saying that 3 more men apparated into the room. 

Baba smiled, “Yes, good we are all here… come to the ball room.” She looked, “Ana is it all ready?”

Viktor’s mom nodded looking around the group, “I am not sure who all of you are… but thank you for coming. Hermione means a great deal to us…. To Viktor…….. and we will save her.” She said reaching out for her husband’s hand. “Follow me.” She said rushing down the hall into a great room that had been purged of all furniture and had pure white candles floating around the room. 

Baba followed in with the rest of the group, “We must all know one another and how we know or love Hermione.” She said to the group, “We will create a circle that will NOT be broken during the reversal. Inside the circle will be only Hermione, Viktor and I.” She paused looking over at one of Viktor’s brothers, “Actually, Aleksander and Andrian will be in the circle too along with Ginny. They will help with healing as need and to keep Viktor from moving when he must not move.”

Baba watched as the rest moved around into a circle as Viktor slowly lowered Hermione in the center of the room. “Each of you must say your name and one thing on Hermione.” She said softly. 

Everyone just stood there for a moment before Remus walked over, “I am Remus and she is the sunlight in the dark night… she helps me every full moon.” He said softly. 

One by one the group followed, “I am Arthur and she is my daughter…… she is the one that is always saving my family and children.”

“I am Bill and she is family.” He reached out to hold Fleur’s hand, “I am Fleur and she is going to be our babies’ godmother… she is our family.” She said putting her hand on her stomach.

“I am Ludmil and I am Viktor’s keeper and I vill help him in anyway…” he said stepping into the circle. Soon the rest of Viktor’s team stepped one by one.

“I am Petar Viktor’s beater…...I am Nikolas a chaser…. I am Kiril our team’s chaser... I am Ivan a Chaser………. I am Petar a beater.”

Dimiter slowly walked over to the group and stepped into the circle, “Ve may not know Her-mi-knee but ve know Viktor and Ve will all we can do to safe the voman who he loves so much… because for him to luff her this much she must be good.” He paused as he looked over at Ginny who gave him a small smile, “Oh yes I am Dimiter the best beater.” Making the group give a small laugh.

Next Fred and George stepped up, “We are Fred and George.” They said in unison, “And she is a pain in our butt.” George said making the group all turn to them, “Well its true.” Fred said, “She is always yelling at us to be good and to stop making jokes.” Fred said with a shrug, “Yes but she also always gets us out of trouble and she took the blame that one time during the order meeting about the crackling.” Said George, “True true.” Said Fred, he paused taking a deep breath, his voice catching “Plus she is the only one who ever believed in us.” They whispered, “Really believed in our store… in our dream… from the very beginning, she stood with us, gave us advice…. Helped us even when she was gone, sending us notes and ideals.” George stopped looking at Fred, “She is our muse and our best friend.” They whispered softly making the rest of the group take a breath.

“I am Charlie and I am her friend.” He whispered.

“I am Kingsley and she is the light of our group… the light we would follow.” He said.

“I am Molly and I am her mother…. And she is my daughter…. And she is our family.” She said softly.

“I am Neville and she is one of my best friends… the only one who actually wants to talk to me about my plants… who gives me ideas and has always stood up for me.”

“Well I am Luna and Hermione is the one who always listened to me about Nargles and Wrackspurts and Snorkacks………. She always listened to me and helped me when others laughed.” She said softly.

“I am Vladislav and I am Viktor’s brother and Mione has been our sister since she came to stay with us 4 years ago…... she has sent me letters and advice... she is family.” 

“I am Ana and Hermione is my daughter…. She is my family.” She whispered her voice breaking.

“I am Mecho and she is my daughter… my sons luff….” 

Last to step into the circle was Harry, “I am Harry……. And Hermione is my savior…. I would say she is my sister, but she so much more… plain and simple… without her I would have been dead when I was 11. She’s the one who always…. always puts others first… me first…always at the expensive of herself…... She is our world.” He said his voice catching.

Baba nodded as the circle was closed and turned to the ones left inside. “Now you.” She said to them. 

Aleksander slowly walked to Hermione’s right side, “I am Aleksander and Hermione is like a little sister to me… since the first time I met her 4 summers ago when she came to stay with us.” He paused as he looked down at Hermione, “She is my sister.” He whispered sinking to his knees.

Andrian slowly walked over to her feet, “Da, she has been my sister since she called me… vhat was word?” He asked Viktor who smiled as he brushed back Hermione’s hair, “Prat” Viktor said softly. 

Andrian gave a soft chuckle, “Da a Prat because I told her that I was of course smarter than her because I vas older and man.” He said sinking to his knees at her feet eyes closed for a moment remembering. 

Ginny walked over to her head next to Baba, “She is my best friend… my sister… my laughter when I didn’t think I was going to make it….” She whispered as she slid to her knees. 

Baba nodded, “She is my granddaughter… that will sit and make potions with me… . even when I tell of future even though she says she does not like divination…” She said softly going to her knees her hand sliding over Hermione’s head. 

Everyone stopped to look at Viktor who would not look away from Hermione’s face, “She is my heart…. Сърцето ми…….. my peace….. my luff.” He whispered brokenly. His forhead falling to hers. “She is the very light in my vorld….” He said his voice breaking. 

Baba nodded, “Now that we all know each other and what she means to us, we will fight for her.” She stood up looking around, “you must hold out your hands to create the circle and you must not let them fall… if they fall she will be lost.” She watched as hands slowly raised and intertwined, “When she moves you must not let her break the circle.” She watched as they nodded at her then turned to looked at Viktor, “You must stay back until I tell you to touch her… no matter what you see…. No matter how much you think you want to help her, you must not touch her without me saying so.” She watched as Viktor nodded, eyes narrowed knowing her words were a warning that he would not be ok with what he was going to see. He slowly kissed her forhead before standing up and taking a few steps back.

Baba turned to Andrian and Aleksander, “You two must keep Viktor back when he goes to touch her, and he will try.” She said, “You must swear not to let him touch her.” They both nodded getting up to stand on either side of Viktor. 

“Baba?” Viktor asked faintly but stopped when she shook her head at him, he had to trust she was doing what was best.

Baba turned to Ginny, “You will help me guide the spell and help her as she is hurt.” She said softly. 

Ginny nodded, “Will you not tell him?” She asked carefully not moving her face away from Baba’s.

Baba shook her head, “No…... she will tell him, and I have a feeling it will still be him convincing her.” She said.

Ginny took a breath, “It will change everything, and She will fight it…not because of the pain.” She said looking down at Hermione.

Baba nodded, “Yes, it will.”

Ginny looked over at her, “You are sure that this is right… that it will work, and it will end in in happiness?” She asked carefully.

Baba gave a soft smile and Ginny finally also saw her fear coming through, “It will probably not work…. It is going to be incredibly, almost unbearably painful for us… for her even worse…. But….” She took a breath, “If it works…. I have seen the far future and it is pure happiness and peace for all of us.”

Ginny nodded holding out her hand, “Ok first step is to bring back her soul to the circle, right?” She asked looking over at Viktor who held so much hope and fear in his eyes it was pouring out over to her, “Simple enough.” She said with a small laugh.

Baba gave her hand a squeeze, “It will be the simplest of things today.” She said before reaching up her other hand, Ginny Following her and they started chanting.

Soon the wind was rushing and the candles swaying and Ginny and Baba where raised into the air as their magic pooled around them. The circle held tight to each other as the wind pushed them back, Viktor and his brothers watched as Baba and Ginny pushed more and more magic out from around them, pure and white… bigger and bigger until it flashed, blinding everyone. 

Everyone was blinking as the wind died down and the light began to fade, and Ginny smiled as she looked at the vision in front of her, “Hermione.” She whispered.

Then the room gasped as the heard a voice they never thought they would hear again. “Ginny…. Baba? Where am I?”


End file.
